Ryuusei no V man 2
by NeoX7
Summary: 2 months after the battle with the FM-ians, strange events start occuring. Takeru and Patamon disappear, followed by an attack of a man who knows V-man's identity. Tied to the history of an ancient land, a new, terrible enemy awakens.
1. 2 months later

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>It's been 2 months since V-man last battle against the FM-ians. Earth was enjoying its current time of peace. About a month ago, a historical and technological breakthrough had occurred. Some explorers found underwater structures of what they believed to be remnants of an ancient lost civilization. But the most interesting thing was that these ruins had technological equipment even more advanced than current day equipment used by society. It seemed like something from a sci-fi movie. One of the items they had retrieved even seemed like a Digivice, only more advanced. After a while of getting to understand how it worked, scientists and mechanics across the world were updating Digivices into this new item, which they called Star Carriers.<p>

Everyone was going to getting their Digivices updated into Star-Carriers. Even Daisuke, himself.

"Finally! It's here!" Daisuke said as he looked at the package in front of him and quickly opened it, revealing the blue Star Carrier.

"You sure are excited." V-mon said.

"Of course. I've been waiting for a week for this!" Daisuke said as he hugged his Star Carrier.

"Wow, you're even more excited then on your birthday almost 2 months ago." V-mon said.

"Quiet, let me check it out." Daisuke said as he checked all the functions of the Star Carrier.

As Daisuke checked all the functions and updated his Personal View page, he pressed a button and a virtual screen appeared in the air.

"Whoa!" Daisuke said as he looked at the screen.

He then grabbed it and, seeing it was tangible, started shaking it like a little child with his favorite new toy.

"Whooooaaaaa!" Daisuke said.

V-mon just looked at his supposed partner. This was the guy who saved Earth from certain doom 2 months ago? V-mon just shook his head.

"Hey, you're no better than me!" Daisuke said, having seen V-mon shake his head.

"Prove it." V-mon said.

"Here's some chocolate."

"GIVE ME! YOU WON THIS TIME!" V-mon said, pointing an accusing finger at Daisuke while desperately munching the chocolate.

As Daisuke got more familiarized with his Star Carrier, V-mon watched the outside.

"Daisuke, what's that?" V-mon asked.

"…An advert ship? Why?" Daisuke asked as he turned back to his Star Carrier.

"Because it seems like it's about to fall." V-mon said as he quickly ran outside.

"What?" Daisuke said, before running after V-mon. "How do you know that?"

"EM viruses." V-mon said.

"Damn." Daisuke said. "Think we can still wave change?"

"Worth a try." V-mon said.

Daisuke placed on is goggles and they went to the nearest wavehole. He then pulled out his blank card and injected it into the Star Carrier.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

For the first time in 2 months, Daisuke and V-mon fused into V-mon.

V-man jumped onto the Wave Road and went into the system of the advert ship.

"V-Buster!" V-man said as he shot the first virus.

Another virus then attacked V-man, who dodged by jumping over virus and shooting it with "Cannon". V-man then turned at the other virus and used "Wide Sword" to attack the other virus.

"Heat Upper 3!" V-man said as delivered a fiery uppercut at the last virus.

"Wow." V-mon said.

"I know. That was…easier than expected." V-man said.

"Only one problem."

"What?"

"…The advert ship had already started falling?" V-mon said.

"What? !"

V-mon immediately pulsed out of the system and changed his frequency to that of the real world and caught the advert ship as it fell to the ground. People who were screaming and running away suddenly stopped when they didn't hear a crash and looked back to see V-man gently placing the advert ship, several times his size, on the ground. As he did, he saw the ship was advertising a movie.

A crowd started forming around V-man and taking pictures. One girl even asked someone to take a picture as she hugged V-man. As soon as that was over, V-man left as soon as he possibly could.

As soon as Daisuke and V-mon returned to normal, the Erabareshi Kodomo appeared, except for Hikari, Tailmon and…them.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two." Miyako said in a sarcastic tone.

"Were you guys just heading to see the advert ship?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup." Iori said.

"Don't worry. Problem's already taken care of. Viruses." V-mon said.

"Oh, so V-man came to save the day?" Miyako said.

"Yeah." Daisuke said. "Listen, I saw they were showing this movie called "Ghost Crisis". Maybe we should go watch it with Hikari and Tailmon."

"I was about to suggest the same thing, Those two poor girls haven't been well at all, lately." Miyako said with a sigh of sadness.

"Yeah. I'll go talk to her. We meet at Shibuya in front of the Hachiko statue." Daisuke and V-mon said as they went to Hikari and Tailmon's apartment.

Daisuke took a deep breath and pressed the bell.

The door opened, revealing a red-eyed Hikari and Tailmon.

"Oh, hey Daisuke-kun/V-mon. What's up?" Hikari and Tailmon asked, trying to feign cheerfulness.

"Um, it's that…"

"Kari-neechan, who is it?" Taichi said as he appeared behind her. "Oh, hey Daisuke-san."

"Hey, Taichi-san." Daisuke said. He noticed the red bruise on his cheek. "Yamato?"

"Yamato." Taichi confirmed.

Daisuke sighed again. The whole group was falling apart. Ever since Takeru and Patamon ran away almost a month ago, **everything** was falling apart. Takeru's parents were worried sick, and so were the Erabareshi Kodomo, the cops couldn't find them anywhere, and Hikari and Tailmon were dying with sadness and guilt. To make matters worse, Yamato was blaming them and Daisuke and V-mon for making Takeru and Patamon run away, making accusations of them going behind their backs. Naturally, Taichi didn't take this too well and was getting into fistfights with the Ishida. It once got to the point where they had the split up the two and hold them down to the ground.

"So, what are you here for?" Taichi asked.

"It's just that we saw this new movie was in the theaters and we were wondering if you would like to come see it with us." Daisuke said.

"Thanks but…maybe next time." Hikari said.

"Actually, I think you should go Kari-neechan. Tailmon. You two haven't been out in a while." Taichi said.

"But…"

"No buts. Now go, young ladies." Taichi said as he forced the two out of the apartment.

"Fine. Where're we going?" Tailmon asked.

"We're going to Shibuya, watch "Ghost Crisis"." V-mon said.

They arrived at Shibuya an hour later. The first thing everyone noticed was the new Star Carriers and Matter Waves, EM waves turned solid by Star Carriers. They could store things such as vehicles, screens, etc. Daisuke kept saying "whoa" at anything he saw.

There were also several Matter Waves advertisement screens in the air. One of them was even showing Kyoko.

"Excuse me, sir. I couldn't help but notice you staring at that poster. Are you a fan of Kyoko-san also?" The boy asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I really like Kyoko-chan." Daisuke said.

"…Kyoko-chan? Don't you think you should refer to her with more respect?" The boy said.

"Oh, no, it's that she's a friend of mine." Daisuke said.

"…WHAT? !" The boy shouted as he looked at Daisuke in shock. "No way…so jealous…"

"Okay, let's just get to the movie." Ken said as he pushed Daisuke inside the theater.

The movie was quite interesting in everyone's opinion. Except for Daisuke, who was nearly dying of fear. Then, they heard an explosion outside. The public inside immediately stood up and looked at the door, wondering what had happened outside.

And then, the most unexpected thing started happening. Actual ghosts started coming out of the screen. People ran away in fear and exited the theater.

"Ghosts don't exist, ghosts don't exist." Daisuke said, trying to convince himself that this was all just a bad dream and that at any moment he would wake up.

"Something's wrong." V-mon said.

"Really? ! When was your first clue? !" Wormmon asked.

"That's not what I meant! These ghosts. They're emitting EM waves." V-mon said.

"What're you saying?" Iori asked, puzzled.

"I'm saying these ghosts may not actually be ghosts." V-mon said.

They then all heard scream and all looked to the side to see a chain grab Hikari and take her to the top of the Yoyogi Building.

"Hikari!" Tailmon said.

"Screw this!" Daisuke said as he placed on his goggles and went to the nearest wavehole with his partner.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!" Daisuke said as he and V-mon fused.

V-man jumped onto the Wave Road and went to the one that led to the roof of the Yoyogi Building, and leapt onto it and changed his frequency to the make himself material.

"Hikari-chan!" V-man said as he started approaching Hikari.

"V-man!"

V-man was stopped when he heard a maniacal laughter. He looked up to see a man standing above an pillar. He was wearing a suit and had long blond hair.

"Well, what do we have here? Someone who can also EM wave change. This play is getting more interesting by the minute."

"How do you know about that? !" V-man asked.

"What? You really believe you are the only one who can wave change?" The man asked. "But where are my manners? My name is Bora Aiza. And this is Phantomon." The man said, presenting himself and his ghost-like partner with a scythe and chain-ball. The man then pulled out a black Star Carrier.

"A Star Carrier?" V-man said.

"Not really. This is what you may call an Ancient Star Carrier." The man said as he wave changed, fusing with Phantomon. He became a man with a mask, a hat, a cane, and a long cape. "I like call this form Grim Phantom. And this is my movie."

V-man just watched the man. He wondered what was it the man wanted. Well, now it was time to follow his philosophy with villains. Beat up first, ask questions later.

"The finale is set and it's perfect. The her saves the girl and rules the country." Grim Phantom said.

"Well, sorry to inform you, but reception on the movie was bad and I, the critic, have given it a negative review, along with everyone else." V-man said. "Flicker Kick 3!"

V-man launched plasma shoots from his kicks at Grim Phantom, who dodged before appearing in front of V-mon

"Phantom Claw!" The man tried to cut V-man with his cape.

V-man dodged by bending backwards before using "Heat Upper 3" and trying to uppercut Grim Phantom with a fist covered in fire. When he missed, V-man tried to kick Grim Phantom in the chin, only to miss again. Grim Phantom then grabbed his leg and threw him back.

V-man landed on his feet and fired multiple shots at Grim Phantom, who dodged all of them. When it appeared he had been hit by the last one, he disappeared. V-man immediately ducked, avoiding Grim Phantom's cane from cutting him with its sword-like sharpness, and used "Typhoon Dance", cutting Grim Phantom and ending the attack by kicking him in the ribs. As Phantom nearly fell to his knees, before a dark hand sprung out of his chest, grabbing V-man, slamming him against the floor and bringing him back to Phantom.

"Fox-Fu 3!" V-man said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and went appeared behind Phantom with a "Sword", and cut him.

"Not bad for a cameo." Grim Phantom said. "Time to close the curtains on tonight's events. There will be more opportunity to spread mass-fear. Until we meet again…Daisuke."

V-man, V-mon, and Hikari's eyes widened. How did he know his identity? Grim Phantom then disappeared. V-man went to free Hikari of her chains.

"What was that about? How did he know you?" Hikari said.

"I don't know. I don't even know the guy." V-man said.

As V-man picked up Hikari, who blushed deeply, he looked down below. He saw people looking up wondering what was going on. V-man then jumped back onto the Wave Road and jumped from one to the other before reaching the floor.

The crowd immediately started complimenting V-man, calling him a hero, asking for autographs. After V-man placed Hikari on the ground, he pulsed out, appearing at where he had wave changed.

The crowd dispersed at no sign of V-man.

"You guys okay?" Ken asked.

"No." V-mon said. "That guy knew who we were."

"What? !" The group asked, except Hikari. "How? !"

"We don't know." Daisuke said. "Something strange is up?"

"This guy isn't just some guy. He's up to something." V-mon said.

"Yeah. Now the question is what?" Daisuke wondered.

* * *

><p>There, I hope you all liked the chapter and please, review.<p> 


	2. Abominable Snowman

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>Winter break had arrived and the group had decided they would all go to a ski-resort. Daisuke and V-mon, however, couldn't stop thinking about Takeru and Patamon. They hadn't stopped thinking about where the two could possible be.<p>

"V-mon, Daisuke."

The two looked up to see Tailmon.

"We're here."

"Oh, already? Okay then." V-mon said as Daisuke picked up his bags.

The Erabareshi Kodomo got off the bus and went up to the hotel.

As they entered the hotel they saw several customers talking worriedly and making complaints with the reception.

"Wonder what's going on." Ken said as he looked around.

"Don't know." V-mon said. "Why don't you guys go ahead to your rooms and I'll ask around. I'll tell you when I find out."

As the others got their card keys and got in the elevator, V-mon stayed behind.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Would you mind telling me what's going?" V-man asked as he approached a woman.

"You haven't heard?"

"Actually, I just got here. I have no idea what's going on." V-mon said.

"There have been several accidents and avalanches, as well as giant snowballs falling from the top of the mountain."

"Really?"

"Yes. And that's not the worst part. People have been hearing roars at night. So some people decided to go up to the mountain and see what was the noise."

"And?"

"They say it was the Abominable Snowman."

"…I'm sorry, wasn't he in Tibet?" V-mon asked.

"No. They say it was really him." The woman said.

"…Okay. Well, thank you for your time." V-mon said.

V-mon went to his room, were the others were waiting for him,

"So, what did you find?" Hawkmon asked.

"Apparently, there have been multiple avalanches and giants snowballs falling from the sky, along with roars of a beast being heard at night."

"A beast?" Miyako said, slightly scared.

"Yeah, they say they saw the Abominable Snowman." V-mon said.

"…Wasn't he in Himalaya?" Daisuke asked.

"I said practically the same thing, but they said they were sure it was him. Several people are frightened and are leaving as soon as possible." V-mon said.

"Abominable Snowman, huh? Interesting." Daisuke said.

"Wanna go investigate?" V-mon asked.

"Yeah." Daisuke said as he stood up.

"You guys are seriously going to investigate this?" Hikari asked.

"Sure." Daisuke said as he placed on his boots.

"Well, I guess we'll have to help." Iori said.

"Okay, let's split up." Daisuke said as they left.

Daisuke and V-mon headed to the roof of the hotel, were they were planning on to the mountain. Interestingly, Kurashikku was there.

"Kurashikku-san?" Daisuke said as he and V-mon approached the officer.

"Daisuke-san, V-mon, how have you been?" Kurashikku said. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Vacation." Daisuke said.

"So, I trust you've heard about the Abominable Snowman."

"Yes, sir. We're actually looking around to see if this is true." V-mon said.

"Well, look no further. Here's proof." Kurashikku said as he moved to the side, revealing behind him giant ape-like footprints in the snow.

Daisuke and V-mon kneeled beside the footprints and analyzed it.

"Yep. They're definitely real footprints. And the fact that they haven't been covered up by snow means that it's still recent. The Abominable Snowman was here just a while ago." Daisuke said.

"I'm impressed. Great detective skills." Kurashikku said.

"Thanks." Daisuke said, scratching the back of his head. "We're going up the mountain and see if anyone can find anything."

"Ask at the food reception up in the mountain. There should be plenty of people there."

(A while later)

Daisuke and V-mon had asked people about what they knew about the avalanches or Yeti, but didn't learn almost anything new and nobody had seen even the slightest trace of him. They were heading to the top of the mountain when Daisuke received a call on his Star Carrier.

"Hello?"

"Motomiya Daisuke?" A voice asked.

"Who is this?" Daisuke asked. He had never heard this man's voice.

"You're looking for answers about the Yeti and avalanches, correct?" The man asked.

"How did you know that?" Daisuke asked.

He was looking around, trying to see anyone who was looking at him, or talking on a Star Carrier. Whoever it was had to be nearby and was watching them.

"Meet me in front of the hotel, near the fountain."

"You still haven't answered my question. Who are you? What do you know about all this?"

"I know that I am the one responsible for all this."

"What? !" V-mon said.

"Like I said. Meet me in front of the fountain." The man said, before hanging up.

"Something doesn't sound right. Could be a trap." V-mon said.

"And you know what that means." Daisuke said with a grin.

"Yup."

"Time to get going."

The duo walked back down to the front of the hotel. Daisuke and V-mon looked around for anyone suspicious. But that was kind of difficult when there was absolutely no one around them.

"LOOK OUT!"

Daisuke and V-mon looked in the direction of the scream to see a girl skiing down from the mountain, before looking up to see a giant snowball falling in their direction, and the two jumped out of the way.

"Yep, definitely a trap."

"Someone's trying to kill is." Daisuke said as he stood.

The girl who was skiing down the mountain then arrived beside the group.

"Thanks for the heads up." Daisuke said.

"No problem." The girl said.

"…I've seen you somewhere, before." Daisuke said, before he pointing at her as his face changed into one of shock. "You're Atarano Suzume! The "Skiing Angel"!"

The girl simple scratched the back of her head embarrassedly while smiling.

"I'm not all that, really."

"Are you kidding me? I've seen you. You're amazing." Daisuke said. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke, and this is V-mon.

"Pleasure Daisuke-san. Now where have I heard that name before? Wait, aren't you one of the Erabareshi Kodomo?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Just then, the others arrived and almost all of them were awe-struck with seeing Suzume. They immediately started complimenting her and asking what she was doing here.

"This is where I normally practice for championships." Suzume said.

"Normally? Then you mean you haven't been because of the Abominable Snowman?"

"Yes." Suzume said.

"Daisuke!"

The whole group froze and turned to see Hikari glaring at the goggle-head.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"You're what's wrong! Aren't you supposed to be investigating the snowslides? ! Instead, I find you ehre asking some girl out on a date!"

"Actually, he wasn't asking her out."

"Stay out of this, Ken! I wanna know why he's asking girls on dates!"

"Hold up, I wasn't doing anything like that!" Daisuke said.

"I can't believe you'd go off to meet a girl when we're trying to investigate!" Hikari said.

"I didn't! Suzume actually just saved my life."

"Hikari-san, calm down."

"Iori, you have to be **this** tall to enter the conversation!" Hikari said, before returning to Daisuke. "Just…forget about it…"

Hikari then went back to the hotel, fuming.

"Did I do something wrong?" Suzume asked, utterly confused.

"Nah, it wasn't you, it was…well…" Ken said, pointing with his head at Daisuke, and Suzume nodded, finally getting what was the problem.

They headed back inside the hotel, where they saw a man arguing with another person in a suit, before the man in the suit left with a angry look on his face.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Suzume asked as she approached the man.

"Just that Ray Ester guy again." The man said, before looking at the rest of the group and introducing himself. "You must be friends of Suzume's. I'm her father, and the owner of this hotel."

"Pleasure." Everyone said as they introduced themselves.

"Um, Atarano-san, if you would excuse me asking, who is this Ray Ester you were talking about?" Miyako asked.

"He's this guy that been trying to buy my hotel for a while now and won't take "no" for an answer."

"…Sir, if you would also excuse me asking, when did these avalanches start happening?" Ken asked.

"About a month ago."

"And when did this Ray guy appear?"

"A bit after that actually. I know what you're thinking, he's somehow involved, but I don't have proof and the witnesses all claim that they saw the Abominable Snowman."

Screams were suddenly heard outside. Everyone ran outside and see what was happening. There was a sudden snowstorm and people were saying they had seen it, the Yeti.

"Are you sure it was him?" Atarano asked.

"You have at least 20 people here who saw it."

A distant roar was then heard from up the mountain.

"Yeah, that's definitely him."

"Everyone get back inside." Atarano said.

As the people went back to the hotel, Daisuke and V-mon went to the nearest wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

The two became V-man, and he went to the top of the mountain and looked around for the Abominable Snowman, when he suddenly jumped down from the air out of nowhere.

"I knew it." V-mon said. "This is Abominable Snowman is actually an EM being."

"What? ! Are you sure?" V-man asked.

"Yeah. Not only that, but he's a wave changed human." V-mon said.

"Ah, the blue hero V-man. Here to fight me?"

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Yeti Avalanche."

Yeti Avalanche then made up huge snowballs and threw them at V-man, who slashed past them with "Sword".

"Jet Attack 3" V-mon became a falcon and V-man rushed at Yeti Avalanche, knocking him back, before using "Flicker Kick 3", knocking Yeti back.

V-man then shot Yeti in the face using "V-Buster", followed by using "Heat Upper 3", but Yeti Avalanche withstood the attack and grabbed V-man and threw him to the ground, before he started punching him. V-man used "Barrier" to block one of the punches, giving him time to escape. But before he could get to far, Yeti Avalanche grabbed him by the arm and started twisting it.

"Fokx-Fu 3"

V-man disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared above Yeti Blizzard with a "Plasma Gun 3" and shot him, paralyzing him, before V-man shot Yeti Avalanche with a "Cannon".

Yeti Avalanche roared in anger as soon as he could move again and invoked one as he rode it. V-man started running as fast as he could from the avalanche. He saw a skiboard and grabbed it, before he started riding it down the mountain, trying to get away from the avalanche.

"Come on! Faster!" V-man said as he dodged the trees and jumped off a cliff, before continuing down the mountain.

V-man then looked back to see Yeti Avalanche still pursuing him on the avalanche and had an idea.

"Grand Wave 3!" V-man said as he launched a wave ahead of him, knocking down some trees.

The shockwave also caused V-man to decelerate and ride up to the avalanche and ride up to its top and leap off it.

"Air Spreader!" V-mon changed into a cannon and V-man fired a wide air shot, knocking Yeti Avalanche off the avalanche and go rolling all the way down from the mountain to the front of the hotel, causing the people to enter a slight state of panic before V-man arrived.

"So, he's real? The Yeti?"

"This is not the Yeti." V-man said, making everyone look at him.

He grabbed Yeti Avalanche by the head and started squeezing him, forcing him to return to his normal form, and everyone saw a man instead and a Mojyamon.

"It's that Ester guy." Atarano said. "You're telling me he was responsible for all this?"

"Yes. When you refused to sell the hotel, he set up this little scam to frighten the people and force you into selling." V-man said as he removed the man's Star Carrier and crushed it.

"Ray Ester, Mojyamon, you're under arrest." Kurashikku said as he handcuffed the man and his partner and put them in his car.

"You know, this is the part where you say "I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for this meddling kid."." V-man said.

But before he could be put in the car, Ester turned to look at V-man.

"You think this is over? No…This is merely the beginning…Aiza knows who you really are. You're not safe." Ray said as he was put into the car.

Right after that, V-man pulsed out.

(A few days later)

Winter vacation was almost over and it was time for them to return home, unfortunately. After they had said good-bye to Suzume and her father, they all checked out. But when Daisuke checked out, the woman said that she had a note for him. Daisuke took the folded paper and read it, which said "Kids, there's still so much more fear to be spread."

Daisuke asked the woman who had given this to her, and she replied that a man had given it to her some days ago. Daisuke narrowed his eyes. Surely it was Aiza. But by now, they were already far. Away. The question was, what did they want.

(Meanwhile)

"My lady..." Aiza said as he kneeled before a woman. "Unfortunately Ray and Mojyamon failed in their mission."

"Can't say I'm surprised." The woman said. "But it's all going according to plan. The real intent of this mission was to lure out V-man and see what he's capable of. Might be more of a threat than we expected."

"So what do we do?" Phantomon asked.

"…We send them in. They've been dying for this moment. They're the last descendants of the ancient civilization, not to mention they've proven they're more than worthy by finding the OOPArts." The woman said. "They just might be the only ones capable of fighting back V-man."

* * *

><p>There, I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, and I assure you the next chapter will be great.<p> 


	3. Halo

I do not own anything

* * *

><p>After the Erabareshi Kodomo had arrived back at Odaiba, the people and media were all talking about V-man. Daisuke couldn't hear anything that wasn't about V-man.<p>

"Why do you sound so worried?" V-mon asked.

"Attracting too much attention could lead to trouble." Daisuke replied.

Just when they were getting near home, they heard someone call out their name. Turning around, they saw Kyoko and Y-mon.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"Are you always this surprised to see someone?" Kyoko asked. "What's been going on?"

"Same as always." Daisuke replied.

"Patamon and Takeru?" Y-mon asked.

"Still missing." V-mon replied. "But it's been a while since we last saw you. What are you guys doing here?"

"We returned to singing. And…Well, we decided to stop by for a visit." Y-mon replied.

"What are you two doing for the rest of the day?" Kyoko asked.

"We really had no plans." Daisuke replied.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to go with us to Shibuya to see that exposition they are having at the museum about the Lost Civilization. You know, since they found parts of it. It's being called one of the biggest discoveries since aliens were revealed to exist 2 months ago."

"Yeah. Sure, sounds like a good idea." Daisuke said.

"Then come on." Kyoko said.

They took the bus to Tokyo and, when arriving at Shibuya, went to the museum.

"Come on, let's go." Daisuke said as he ran ahead of Kyoko.

"You like things like that, don't you? I think this is actually the first time I've seen you anxious to enter a museum." Kyoko replied.

Once they entered the museum, a woman offered to act as a guide for them. The first exhibit they stopped at was a model of a land.

"Our first exhibit is a model of the continent which we believe may be the same as the underwater ruined land which was found several weeks ago. The Lost Continent of Mu." The guide said. "It was a land that is debated to have existed long ago. They were an advanced civilization whose technology surpassed ours today. What happened to them is still a mystery. Some people say it simply disappeared from the face of the planet."

"Disappeared from the face off the planet? Sounds like a big mystery." Kyoko said.

"There are many artifacts in this museum that scientists believe to have hailed from Mu." The guide said.

As they walked around the exhibit, Daisuke and V-mon saw several strange artifacts and statues. Three of them even appeared to be one of a berserker, a dinosaur, and a ninja.

Daisuke then saw a stone tablet which showed a strange symbol. He asked the guide what it stood for, and she replied that it was. She replied that the symbol represented Mu; the Crest of Mu.

As they looked further around, Daisuke froze when he saw the black Star Carrier. The same one Aiza was carrying.

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" Kyoko asked.

"Nothing." Daisuke replied.

"Don't lie to me, I know there was something wrong with you."

"…Did you hear about that attack in the theater several days ago?" Daisuke asked. Kyoko nodded. "Well, I was there. The ghosts were actually EM beings. I went to stop the person who was causing all the attacks. Only that he could wave change. He was carrying a black Star Carrier like that one; he called it Ancient Star Carrier. And worse, he knew I was V-man."

"But how?" Y-mon asked.

"I have no idea."

"Come on, let me show you the main exhibits of this museum." The guide said.

The woman took them to three artifacts in the middle of the museum. It was a grey sword, a red dinosaur skull, and a green shuriken.

"These are what you call OOPArts." The guide said. "They belonged to the three main tribes of Mu: Berserk, Dinosaur, and Shinobi. Historians have found ancient text which refer to those tribes, as well as something called the Precursor of Ruin, which was said to be connected to Mu's vanishing. It's said that the Precursor of Ruin drove Mu's inhabitants against one another."

"Like the Uproar Crisis?" Kyoko said.

"Worse."

Daisuke just stood there, looking at the OOPArts. It seemed like they were calling out to him.

"What are these OOPArts?" Y-mon asked.

"OOPArts stands for Out of Place Artifact. They carry a high, unusual concentration of energy. Despite their appearance, they seem to be highly technological and developed, even for Mu. The theory is that these OOPArts are actually Matter Waves." The guide said.

"…It's a weapon." V-mon said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Put on your goggles."

Daisuke placed his goggles on and saw the OOPArts radiating EM energy.

"This thing is spewing EM waves. It's more powerful than anything I've ever seen. I can barely remain conscious around these things." V-mon said.

"How did they make such a thing?" Daisuke wondered.

And that's when the weird things started happening. Black holes started appearing all around the exhibit and swallowing artifacts.

"What's going on?" Y-mon asked.

"Over there!" V-mon said, pointing at black orb with only one eye.

"What is that?" Kyoko asked.

"Dunno." Daisuke replied.

"Well, I guess it's time for the blue hero to appear. Everyone's waiting for V-man." Kyoko said.

"All right." Daisuke said as he and the others went to the nearest wavehole and pulsed in.

V-man and Y-Note immediately went to attack the orb, which disappeared the moment they where about to touch it.

"What? Where did he go?" V-man asked, looking around.

They then saw it behind the OOPArts. V-man dashed ahead and V-mon bit the OOPArts as they started getting sucked into the black hole.

"Hang on, guys!" Y-Note said as she launched a "Shock Note" at the creature, destroying it, and the black hole to disappear just as V-man pulled V-mon back up and the OOPArts fell into his mouth.

"Well, at least we were able to save the OOPArts." V-man said, looking around to see nearly all the exhibit empty. And then he looked at V-mon to see the OOPArts missing. "V-mon…_where are the OOPArts?_"

"…Yeah…About that…funny story actually. You won't believe it." V-mon said. "I…kinda…swallowed it."

"Oh, well that's not a very…YOU WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? !" V-man said.

"It was an accident!" V-mon said.

"Spit it out! Spit it out now!" V-man demanded.

"I can't. It's in my stomach."

And that's when V-man noticed Y-Note looking at him strangely. She could see a powerful aura emitting from V-man, with the images of a berserker, a dinosaur, and a ninja emitting from the aura. Suddenly all three figures fused into the image of a man with a crown.

"Is something wrong, Kyoko-chan?" V-man asked. Just then, the aura disappeared.

"…No. Nothing." Y-Note replied.

And then Daisuke saw another black hole appear. Only that a person came out of this one. Y-Note also turned in shock to see him.

He wore a black suit and had an X-shaped purple visor. His right fist covered with purple flames with bat wings. What captured V-man's attention was that there was a Crest of Mu on the guy's chest. Who was he?

"What's wrong, Daisuke?" The boy said.

"How do you know me?" V-man demanded.

"Don't recognize an old friend? I thought you'd be more concerned with my disappearance."

"…Takeru? Man, we were worried about you. And what is that form? And where is Pa…"

V-man was cut off when Takeru suddenly appeared in front of V-man and punched him, sending him flying against the wall.

"Where're the OOPArts?"

"What the hell?" V-man said as he rubbed his cheeks. "And what do you want with the OOPArts?"

"Where are they?" Takeru demanded.

"V-mon kinda ate them."

"Spit it out, then."

"Can't."

"Fine." Takeru said. "I'll just rip it out of you."

Takeru aimed his fist at V-man and several flaming fists started coming being launched from his hand at V-man. V-man barely dodged them all by sidestepping and jumping to the side when Takeru again appeared in front of him and attempted to punch V-man, who blocked it with his arm.

"Takeru, what're you doing?" V-man said.

"Don't call me that. The name's Halo." Halo said as he jumped up and kicked V-man in the head.

Y-Note suddenly appeared and tried to launch a sonic wave at Halo, who jumped behind Halo before he it hit him and kicked her to the wall.

"Takeru what are you doing? And why do you have that symbol on your chest? What do you want with the OOPArts?" Y-Note asked.

"I'm the last descendant of Mu. The OOPArts are my ancestors artifacts, they belong to me!" Halo said.

"Takeru, calm down. Let's talk about this." V-man said.

"Don't call me that!" Halo said as he uppercut the air and a powerful shockwave was sent at V-man and Y-Note's direction.

"Grand Wave 3!" V-man said as punched forward the air and another shockwave was launched, colliding with Halo's shockwave, causing a huge burst.

"Freeze-Nuckle!"

V-man punched the floor with his ice fist, covering the ground in ice. But when he looked ahead, he saw Halo was gone. Sensing a presence behind him, he turned only to have Halo grab him by the face and slammed him against the wall before dashing to Y-Note's side and delivered a powerful kick to her ribs, sending her breaking through the wall and onto the Wave Road.

Halo then turned to see V-man charging at him with a "Jet-Attack 3", which he blocked, but was pushed to the Wave Road.

"Blazing-Edge!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a flaming sword.

Halo just snorted before materializing a large sword in his hand. V-man charged at Halo and their blades clashed. V-man swung his sword at Halo again, who bended backwards, avoiding the attack, and kicked V-man in the guts up into the air. V-mon then changed into "Gatling Gun 3" and launched rapid-fire shots at Halo, who easily blocked all of them with his sword. As V-man landed, V-mon changed back into "Blazing-Edge" and V-man dashed at Halo and swung his flame sword at him three more times, which Halo blocked.

"Takeru, why are you doing this?" V-man asked.

"…You were laughing…" Halo said. "While we were gone, you were laughing, not a care in the world!"

V-man wondered what he was talking about when Halo sent a shockwave at Y-Note, who jumped in the air to dodge it, only to see Halo their, and he punched her down onto a car in the streets.

Just as he was about to slash her, V-man appeared beside Y-Note and activated barrier, blocking Halo's attack, and grabbed Y-Note and jumped out of the way onto another car just as Halo attack broke through the barrier and destroyed the car.

V-man could only hope the driver was okay. He looked to see Halo on another car. V-man quickly looked back to see destroyed call roll and crash into a car behind it. A traffic with several car accidents obviously going to start. He'd have to do his best to make sure these people were safe.

V-man jumped on Halo's car, charged at him and attacked him with a "Sword", their blades clashing. V-man attacked Halo from every side, who defended with ease each and everyone of the attacks. V-man then avoided on of Halo's slashes with his sword and gave a reverse handspring to avoid another slash, only to receive a sidekick onto another car. As Halo jumped onto the car, V-man rolled to his feet and blocked Halo's attack with his sword and gave a spin attack to parry another one of Halo's sword. V-man and Halo then attacked each other at the same time, their swords meeting several times.

V-man jumped back as Halo tried to slash his feet, eventually opening the car. V-man quickly grabbed the man threw him off onto another man to soften the impact while delivering a roundhouse kick to Halo's sword as he attempted to slash them.

"What the hell, Takeru? ! You could have killed that man!" V-man said.

"I don't give a damn!" Halo said as he kicked the air and shockwave hit V-man, sending him off the car, before V-man grabbed onto the front of the vehicle so as to avoid falling onto the street.

Halo then backflipped as Y-Note tried to hit him with her guitar from above.

"Don't give a damn? !" Y-Note repeated, indignated. "What's wrong with you? ! These are lives!"

Halo blocked each of Y-Notes attacks with her guitars, before parrying it and kicking her in the chin, slashing her across the chest, punched her in the face, and then launched a "Flying Knuckle" at Y-Note, sending her into the air, before V-man jumped in the air and caught her.

"Get the driver of the car Takeru's on." V-man said.

V-man then grabbed the man who was driving the car they were on and apologized, before throwing him off the car, onto the people. V-man then grabbed Y-Note and they jumped to the previous car and V-man launched a "Grand Wave 3", sending a shockwave the launched the car at Halo while Y-Note grabbed the driver of the vehicle Halo was on with the extended strings of her guitar and threw him to the crowd. Halo jumped towards the car and cut it half, before jumping towards a motorcycle rider beside him off the motorcycle, before climbing onto it himself. V-man shot and "Air Spreader" to the ground beneath the man to soften the impact and stop the vehicles with air pressure so that they wouldn't run him over.

V-man then grabbed a man on a motorcycle and threw him into the crowd before chasing after Halo and turning V-mon into a "Wide Sword".

Halo turned his motorcycle backward started riding it backwards as they entered a tunnel, and V-man approached him and his wide sword and Halo's sword clashed. V-man then saw Halo aim his other hand at the opposite direction and saw him launch a flying fist and wondered what he was aiming at. And then V-man saw the car that was flying in their direction because of Halo's attack.

V-man saw Halo give a slight smirk before pushing away from V-man and bending downwards, avoiding the car. V-man got on the motorcycle on his feet and jumped, the motorcycle bending nearly all the way to the ground while V-man jumped over the wrecked car. Before he could even process what happened, V-man saw Halo in front of him, who slash him across the chest, sending him flying all the way backwards.

V-man used "Jet Attack 3" to fly at sonic speed in front of Halo, onto a car, and then changed V-man into a "Cannon".

V-man shot the motorcycle, forcing Halo to jump onto a car. V-man saw Y-Note behind the car, pulling the man out of it, and shot below the car, making it rise into the air, before V-man appeared before Halo with a "Brave Sword 3", cutting the car in two. But when V-man landed, he didn't see Halo anywhere. Then, Halo appeared in front of him and uppercutted V-man into the air, before jumping in the air and kicking him in the face, followed by punching him towards a car. As V-man crashed into the car, Y-Note appeared behind Halo, only for him to slash her a few times, and smash her down onto a car. As the car V-man was on sped out of control, the car exited the tunnel and the driver jumped out of the car as it crashed into stadium in a field and exploded. As V-man laid there in the flames of the destroyed car, his mask broken, covered in blood and bruises, Halo calmly walked to him and grabbed him and threw him from car onto the ground. Halo then kicked V-man, making him roll a bit far away. As Halo got near him again, V-mon weakly bit Halo's ankle, but Halo kicked him away. V-man then grabbed Halo's leg.

"Why…? Why are you doing this? Weren't we friends?" V-man asked.

"We were never friends. I can only rely on myself. I only see that now." Halo replied. "You took everything. The glory…the power…You took **her**."

As Halo raised his sword over V-man's head, a voice rang out from the heavens.

"Don't, Halo! Now is not the time. He could still be useful to us. Besides, I'm interested in seeing how far this boy goes." A female voice said.

A scowl appeared on Halo's face, before his sword disappeared.

"I don't take orders from you." Halo said, before looking directly at V-man. "You got lucky this time, as always."

Halo then walked away, leaving V-man there, tears flowing from his eyes as he cried from the loss of a friend.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter. It'll be a while before I update. So please, review, and see ya. And check out my other stories if you can.<p> 


	4. Lost

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"That's a lie!" Yamato shouted.<p>

The entire Erabareshi Kodomo were reunited at the park, were Daisuke was telling them what had happened to Takeru. Yamato, of course, was having a fit, while Hikari and Tailmon cried on the bench, and everyone else looked depressingly at the floor.

"Listen, Yamato-san, I also don't want to admit it, but…"

"SHUT UP!" Yamato said turning at Daisuke. "You're lying!"

"Quit it, Yamato-san!" Miyako said, finally snapping. "Daisuke and V-mon have been just as worried about Takeru and Patamon as any of us."

"No one can be more worried about my little brother and Patamon than Gabumon and me!" Yamato cried before facing Daisuke once again. "This is all your fault!"

"His fault? !" Taichi asked. "You're the one that's breaking the group apart by blaming everyone."

Yamato tackled Taichi and the two again began fighting until the group split them up.

"Enough!" Kyoko said. "Listen, we're all under stress because of what happened with Takeru and Patamon, but if we start fighting among each other, we'll have no way of figuring out a solution."

The group was suddenly distracted by the sudden earthquake.

"What's going on? !"

A black hole suddenly appeared in the sky and a blue beam came out from it, towards the group, and they all jumped out of the way.

Once the light died down, everyone looked back to see Takeru and Patamon.

Hikari and Tailmon stood up and started immediately to run towards them, but were stopped when Daisuke and V-mon held them.

"Daisuke/V-mon, what're you doing?" Hikari and Tailmon asked.

"Tailmon, Hikari, we already told you, they're not the same as before." V-mon said.

"Takeru/Patamon…" Yamato and Gabumon said. "It's me. Come on. Quit this. Let's all just go back home."

"Stay out of this, Yamato, Gabumon." Takeru said.

"What're you doing back here Takeru?" Daisuke asked.

"I came back to get the OOPArts. Last chance to give them to me Daisuke." Takeru said.

"I can't. And after yesterday, I don't think I'd be willing to give the, to you anyway." Daisuke replied.

Takeru narrowed his eyes dangerously before pulling out his Ancient Star Carrier and wave changed.

"At best, that thing will destroy you, Daisuke." Halo said.

"I'm getting the feeling that by giving it to you, I won't be doing any better." Daisuke replied.

"Fine. Like I said before, I'll tear it out of you." Halo said.

Daisuke and V-mon changed into V-man, and before Kyoko and Y-mon could change to help them, they were stopped by him.

"This is personal, guys. He's obviously got a deal with me. Just stay out of this one. I'll take care of it." V-man said as he stepped forward.

"I'll take care of it…As always, too arrogant." Halo said as the black orb with an eyeball appeared beside him. "I want to see how you'll take care of this."

A black hole appeared beneath the 3rd Erabareshi Kodomo and started slowly sucking them in while the others tried to pull them out.

"Leave them out of this, Takeru. This is between you and me!" V-man said.

"And why should I listen to you?" Halo asked.

"I'll make you listen, then!" V-man said as he charged at Halo and tried to punch him, who dodged to the side.

V-man then tried a roundhouse and reverse roundhouse kick, followed by an elbow, all of which Halo dodged before giving a strong blow to V-man's stomach. V-man lost his breath and fell to the floor on his knees, needing a moment to recompose himself. However, just when he had, Halo kicked him in the face, far away, with all his strength. As V-man fell to the ground, he looked back to see his friends with only their heads and arms remaining from above the black hole. As Halo walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling his fist back for a punch.

"Takeru, Patamon, stop it!" Sora said.

"You…can't…" V-man said.

Halo didn't listen to him and instead punched him back to the ground. And at that moment, the others were completely swallowed by the hole in the ground.

"…Bring…them…back…" V-man said.

"You're in no position to say ask for anything." Halo said as he stomped on V-man's chest, making him cough up blood.

"I…said…bring…them…BACK!" V-man said as he pushed Halo off of him and stood up, a yellow aura of a berserker appearing around him as his armor slowly changed into a gray tone with lightning pointing out of the helmet, and a giant, lighting sword, the size of his own body, in being held by V-mon's mouth. But V-man's eyes were completely glowing crimson, as if possessed.

"Is that the power of the OOPArt?" Halo wondered out loud.

He was cut off of his thought when V-man raised his sword, and simply swung it, sending out a shockwave that sent Halo flying back. As soon as Halo landed, V-man appeared before him, swinging his sword wildly, never giving Halo a chance to recover from the attacks as he blocked on after the other.

Finally, after so much attack, Halo lost balance from the attack and V-man swung his sword one last time, hitting Halo, and sending him flying away into a building.

As Halo slowly got out of the building, badly injured, he looked at his side to see he was bleeding heavily. He looked back up to see V-man walking towards him.

As much as he hated to admit it, he had to run away.

"Damn it. You're lucky, Daisuke. You haven't won against me; it was the OOPArt. Next time, the same won't happen." Halo said before disappearing.

As he disappeared, V-man returned to normal, and looked around, confused as to what just happened. The last thing he remembered was being crushed by Halo. His eyes widened when he remembered what they were fighting about and looked back to see the black hole closing. He rushed forward and put his arms in the black hole to try and grab someone. He felt himself grab something and pulled it out. It was Hikari and Tailmon, and as soon as he did, the hole closed. The others were gone.

"They all…No…" V-man said as he fell to his knees. "How could I…? I…I should've done something."

V-man then furiously punched the ground.

"**DAMN IIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!**" V-man screamed.

(Meanwhile)

"Hard to believe they gave even the mighty Takeru and Patamon a hard time." Aiza said with a grin.

"Shut up." Patamon said.

"No need to frustrate, boys. V-man may have the OOPArts, but he doesn't know how to use it. It will only destroy him." A woman said.

"Madam, if I may, I would like to be the one to handle with V-man and take the OOPArt from him." Aiza said.

"You? No way. The OOPArt belongs to my people." Takeru said. "Don't you dare interfere. V-man's ours and ours alone."

"Please." Aiza said with a smirk.

"Well, if you're so confident, Aiza, then we'll give you a chance." The woman said.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter and please, review.<p> 


	5. Tribe On

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>"THIS IS THEIR FAULT!" Taichi said before turning to Yamato. "And you! All you did was defend them!"<p>

"No… It's not their fault. That wasn't them; understand." Yamato said.

"Oh, I understand!" Taichi said angrily. "I understand that when your little brother and his partner are in trouble or hurt, it's our fault, but when they cause the damage, it's not their fault, because their your perfect little brothers!"

"No! They're just confused! They need help!" Yamato said.

"I have to agree with Taichi on this one." Sora said. "What Takeru and Patamon did was inexcusable. Daisuke-san and V-mon are suffering unbelievably right now, filled with guilt, believing this is their fault."

(Meanwhile)

Daisuke was enveloped in darkness; he had no idea where he was. He looked around, searching for a clue, until he saw his friends.

"Guys!" Daisuke said, rushing forward. "Thank God you're safe. I was worried."

But Daisuke couldn't move from his spot and soon, his friends disappeared.

"Guys! No, wait!" Daisuke said, trying to move as hard as he could, but he wouldn't budge.

And that's when he heard the voice. And the next second he was surrounded by three figures. A yellow figure that seemed to be holding a sword, a red figure that had dinosaur skulls in his hands, and a green one that was holding a shuriken.

"They're coming…The Reapers are coming…" The figures said.

And the next second, Daisuke woke up.

He looked out his window.

"It's already morning. I must have slept a lot." Daisuke said quietly to himself as he stood up. "What was that all about? The Reapers…?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"V-mon!"

Daisuke quickly got out of bed and went to V-mon's side. He was fallen on the floor, a sort of glow surrounding him. However, he soon stopped glowing, and V-mon slowly woke up.

"Ow…What happened?" V-mon asked.

"I heard you yell and then you were unconscious on the floor." Daisuke said.

"Oh yeah." V-mon said. "I think it's the OOPArts. They keep saying "Give me your body" and "Tribe". They also said something about Reapers. What does that mean?"

"I wish I knew." Daisuke answered.

"Well, anyway, Hikari called us. She said something about an idea. She should check it out."

Daisuke got dressed as quickly as he could and went to his friend's apartment.

"Hey." Daisuke said as he walked in."

"Hey…How are you feeling?" Hikari asked in a worried tone.

"How do you think I'm feeling? I couldn't save my friends…I'm no hero." Daisuke said.

"Don't say that. You are a hero. You've saved a bunch of people. You saved us." Tailmon said.

But Daisuke went on ahead to the next topic.

"So why did you call us here?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yeah, Tailmon had a great idea." Hikari said. "Tailmon, tell them."

"Okay, so when you turn into V-man, you turn into waves, right?" Tailmon said as the others slowly nodded. "Then all we have to do is find a place where there are EM waves being transmitted all over the world and if you can change your frequency to match it, you can travel with them to another place."

"Sounds like a good idea." V-mon said. "Right Daisuke? …Daisuke?"

The others looked at Daisuke to see him staring out the window.

"Daisuke-kun, what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard something." Daisuke replied. "I'll go look for possible locations in nearby areas at home. Do the same. At the end of the day, let's meet up and discuss the possibilities we chose."

"Okay." Hikari replied.

Daisuke and V-mon left the apartment and went back to their own. Daisuke and V-mon were on the computer for hours, searching options.

"Hey little bro, mind if I come in?" Jun said, slightly opening the door.

"No."

"I heard about what happened." Jun said as she said on the edge of the bed. "Want to talk about it?"

"…"

"Listen Daisuke, I know this must be hard on you. The both of you. That's why you need to talk, it'll make you feel better." Jun said.

"What are you, my shrink?" Daisuke asked, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Fine. Don't talk about it." Jun said as she started heading towards the door when Daisuke spoke.

"I'm scared…Not of the fighting. I'm scared of not living up to their expectations. Not being the hero they want me to be." Daisuke said.

"Oh, that's it?" Jun asked.

Daisuke nodded.

"I remember Daime being asked the same thing once." Jun said.

"Daime?" Daisuke said, is attention being gained by the mention of his brother's name.

"Yeah. And do you know what he said? He said "Of course I am. But that doesn't matter as long as I try because even if I try and fail, I may inspire another person to try. And should that person try and fail, they'll inspire another person."" Jun said.

"All that matters is trying, huh?" Daisuke asked.

"With your brother, that's how it was." Jun said. "Well, I'll leave you alone now."

"Hey, Jun…thanks." Daisuke said.

"No problem."

As soon as Jun left the room, he got a call on his Star Carrier.

"It's Hikari-chan. Browse." Daisuke said. The virtual screen that appeared, however, was blank. Daisuke could only hear a voice.

"Are these little ladies friends of yours? It seems like they'll be gone for a while."

Daisuke's and V-mon's eyes widened as they recognized the voice.

"Aiza? ! Is that you? !" Daisuke asked.

"Well, well. You figured it out." The voice said.

"I swear to God, Aiza, I'm not in a good mood, so if you so much scratch them, I'll kill you!" Daisuke said.

"Why do we meet at the Yoyogi Building? Like last time?" Aiza asked.

"Let them go, they're not a part of this!" V-mon said.

"I don't see the need to let go of them just yet. Now come on. All that's left are our stars." Aiza said.

And with that, Aiza turned off.

"Come on, V-mon, we gotta be quick." Daisuke said as he and his partner went to the wavehole.

"Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

As the two changed into V-man, they went to the Wave Road traveled at wave speed towards the building which Hikari and Tailmon were being held at.

"So, you're finally here." Grim Phantom said as he sat at the top of the tower's pillar, Hikari and Tailmon lying on the floor.

"Let them go, Phantom!" V-man demanded.

"Fine." Grim Phantom said. And with a snap of his fingers several strange armors with swords and shields appeared around Hikari and Tailmon. "Murians. Kill the girls."

As the Murians all raised their swords, V-man appeared in front of the girls and protected them the attacks with his body.

"I said stay…away…from…**THEM!**" V-man screamed as a strange aura of yellow, red, and green surrounded him and his pushed the Murians back, sending a shockwave that destroyed them all.

"Don't worry. I have more where those came from." Grim Phantom said.

Several more Murian warriors. V-man fought against them for as long as he could, but there were too many and they were starting to overwhelm him. As he finally destroyed the rest of the Murians, Hikari and Tailmon started to wake up.

"…Uh…V-man?" Hikari said.

"Hikari-chan, Tailmon, you okay?" V-man asked.

"If we're okay? You're the one covered in bruises." Tailmon said.

"And they got all those bruises protecting you, my darlings." Grim Phantom said.

"Shut up, Grim Phantom!" V-mon said.

"Is that true?" Hikari asked. "Daisuke-kun, you weren't supposed to."

"Yes, I was. I have to protect you. We have to protect you. As your heroes." V-man said as he stood up. Just then, more Murians started appearing.

"Hikari-chan, Tailmon, stand back." V-man said.

"V-mon, V-man, that's enough! You'll get yourself killed!" Tailmon said.

"Stop! Just stop it! I'll go with you! I'll do what you want; just stop it!" Hikari screamed at Grim Phantom.

"Sorry dear lady, but I'm not interested in you." Grim Phantom replied.

V-man was on the ground, full on injuries, trying to stand up, when he and V-mon started hearing the voices again.

"Let me show you…how to use this power."

An aura of a king surrounded V-man as he stood up. His eyes were completely blank and with a charged shot from his V-Buster, he destroyed the rest of the Murians.

"What's…going on…" Grim Phantom said as he looked at V-man.

"V-man, you okay?" Hikari asked.

V-man suddenly turned towards Hikari and Tailmon, growling.

"Daisuke-kun…?"

V-mon just continued growling.

"Now I get it. It's just as Milady said. The weak can't control the OOPArts. It'll end up destroying them, just like it destroyed the Tribes."

"Argh! Hikari-chan/Tailmon…run…!" V-man and V-mon said.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Hikari and Tailmon replied.

"Run! I don't want to…hurt you…!" V-man and V-mon said.

"I'm not leaving…" Hikari and Taimon said as they walked towards V-man and V-mon and hugged them.

The two suddenly felt at peace. Like the power was still there, but was now it was doing what they said, rather than trying to crush them.

V-man slowly started changing form, without anyone but Grim Phantom realizing. When Hikari and Tailmon stepped away, they and V-man and V-mon realized V-man was now in a new form. It was the form of a large red warrior with claws on his elbows and a horn on his helmet and V-mon resembled a dinosaur.

"The OOPArts calmed down." V-man said as he looked at himself.

"Alright, then. Let's see how you handle more Murians you can handle." Grim Phantom said as Murians started appearing.

"Stand back, girls, I'll handle this one. Time to try the Fire Dinosaur form." V-man said.

V-man charged and started punching and kicking the Murians, destroying them or sending them flying. As one Murian tried to attack V-man, and V-mon bit the Murian warrior, crushing it with his teeth. As two Murian warriors approached, V-man uppercutted the first Murian with he left hand and punched the second one with V-mon, turning it to rubble and sending it flying away.

"Dino Cannon!" V-man aimed V-mon at a group of incoming Murians and fired a missile at the, destroying them. Another larger group then started coming.

"Genocide Blazer!" V-man said as V-mon launched a giant flamethrower through the Murians, burning them to ashese.

"Disperse." Grim Phantom said, seeing that a direct, overcrowded attacked would not work.

"Fine, time to change strategy." V-man said as he changed into a green form with a star symbol on his helmet, a red scarf and his hair longer, and V-mon held a giant shuriken. "Green Shinobi!"

The Murians started attacked V-man dodged the attack one by one, easily and skillfully. When it appeared the one had just hit him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Murian that hit him then suddenly had a giant shuriken coming out of his guts. As more Murians surrounded him, V-man divided himself into 3 versions of himself. He leaped in the air and the launched several large shuriken appeared in V-mon's mouth.

"Fuumashippuujin (Demon Flurry)!" V-man said as he launched multiple shurikens at the Murians.

The next formation was of free at will, and the Murians started attacking in an organized manner at him.

V-man dodged each one of the attacks before appearing out of the crowd and assuming a new form. One of swordsman wielding an electric sword twice his size. The sword's blade appeared to be made of thunder, and the armor was grey and had some electric spikes.

V-man swung his sword, sending an electric shockwave at the frontline of the Murians, and when those were destroyed V-man rushed to the front.

"Thunderbolt Blade!" V-man swing his electric sword as it charge increased and he cut each of the Murians into three.

"Still got any left for me, Grim Phantom, cause I'm starting to get bored." V-mon said.

Grim Phantom gave a small growl. He didn't see this coming. Suddenly a familiar partner of his also appeared on the building.

"What? Who are you?" V-man asked.

"Aiza, that's enough. You don't stand a chance. This boy is dangerous." The figure appeared.

"Void, you don't really think he's a Murian, do you?" Grim Phantom asked.

"No, he's not. But he managed to control it where others have failed. He managed to make a power which destroyed others his own." Void said. "You will leave now, it's not time to fight him yet. It does not follow Milady's plans."

And then Void disappeared, followed by Girm Phantom. As he disappeared, he voice echoed through the winds "This doesn't change anything. It merely differentiates how I'll have to handle the situation.

"Hikari-chan, Tailmon, you okay?" V-man asked.

"Yeah, thanks you again." Hikari said.

"Come on, let's take you home." V-man said as he picked the two up and changed their frequency and traveled back to their building, before V-man returned them to normal.

"So, were you able to find any good options?" Daisuke asked.

Hikari pulled out a picture and showed it to Daisuke.

"The Shiodome City Center? Great idea, they're the HQ of All Nippon Airways; it just might be the frequency we need." Daisuke said.

"Right. Now go get some rest, it was a long day. We'll see this tomorrow." Hikari said as Daisuke, V-mon, Tailmon, and her each went to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter, and please, review.<p> 


	6. Loch Ness

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Daisuke and V-mon woke up the next day after having mastered the OOPArts. Getting up from bed, they quickly took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to Hikari and Tailmon's place.<p>

"Oh, good, you're here." Hikari said as she opened the door and let her friends in.

"Yeah. So, what've you got?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, I did some research and by connecting our Star Carriers to an international broadcast frequency, I was able to start tracking them down." Hikari said. "I already found Miyako-san and Hawkmon's location."

"Where are they?" V-mon asked.

"Scotland. Iverness, to be more specific." Tailmon said.

"Looks like we're going to the Scottish Highlands." Daisuke said, looking at the maps. "What about they're parents?"

"The others told them that they were sent somewhere by an enemy. They just left out the part that…it was Takeru and Patamon." Hikari said.

"…Don't worry. Everything will work out." Daisuke said. "Get ready, tell your parents that you're traveling in 3-5 days."

"Got it." Hikari said.

(5 days later)

Hikari and Tailmon stood in the middle of the airport, waiting for Daisuke and V-mon arrive.

"Where are they?" Hikari asked. She was starting to get impatient.

Suddenly, there was a call on her Star Carrier. It was coming from Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun, V-mon, where are you? The plane will take off at any moment." Hikari said.

"You go on ahead without us." Daisuke said.

"What?" Tailmon said.

"I said go on ahead without us. We're already in the airport and have already accessed the frequency." Daisuke said.

"Fine. But you should have told me you had already arrived. I nearly lost the plane waiting for you." Hikari said as she and Tailmon boarded the plane.

"Sorry, our bad." V-man said, standing on the Wave Road above the clouds.

He looked around. He sure was high in the air. Now he just needed to get to Scotland.

"Okay we better get going. Let me synchronize the frequency so we can get a move on." V-man said as he synchronized his EM frequency with that of the Shiodome City Center.

"SKY ROAD NET SYSTEM FREQUENCY ADJUSTED."

As soon as his body was finished with the adjustments, V-man sped away through the Sky Road at near the speed of sound, if not a little faster. He was way faster than in his wave speed. But to V-man, everything just seemed to be moving in slow-motion. But once V-man arrived in Iverness, he was a bit tired. It took them a few ours until they arrived at the Sky Road in Iverness.

"Looks like we gained a new ability." V-mon said.

"Yeah." V-man agreed.

"What do you wanna call it?" V-mon asked.

"EM Rush sound good to you?" V-man said as he and V-mon returned to their normal forms on the surface of Iverness.

"Sounds good to me. But we really shouldn't use it all the time. We have to concentrate really hard to use it and it uses up a lot of energy. So we only use it for long-distance travel or in fighting situations in which we really need it for a short time. Sounds good?" V-mon asked, a slight headache from the EM Rush.

"Sounds good." Daisuke agreed.

Hikari and Tailmon wouldn't arrive until the dawn of tomorrow, so they might as well go to the hotel and get some sleep.

(The next day)

Daisuke and V-mon woke up early and went to the airport to pick up Hikari and Tailmon.

"So, how was the trip?" Daisuke asked as Hikari and Tailmon arrived.

"Well, not all of us can travel an near light-speed nearly halfway across the globe." Tailmon said.

"Well, we can." V-mon said with a grin as they headed back to the hotel.

"So, you want to go rest at the hotel?" Daisuke asked.

"No, that's fine. We slept quite a bit on the plane." Hikari said as she stretched. "There's only one problem."

"I don't know how to speak the language here." Hikari said.

"What?" Daisuke said. "Then how are we…?"

"We should of thought this further. We should have brought Mimi along." Hikari said.

"Yeah." Daisuke replied.

"Listen, there must be someone around here who can speak Japanese." V-mon stated.

"But it could take hours to find somebody who does." Tailmon replied.

"Got a better plan, then please feel free to share it with us." V-mon replied.

Tailmon said, folded her arms, knowing that the blue dragon had won the argument.

The four of them walked through city for about an hour and a half, before they bumped into a man who looked like he had a slight Asian descent.

"Excuse me, sir." Daisuke said.

The man continued on as if he didn't hear Daisuke.

"Sir?"

The man still didn't move.

"He doesn't understand us. Let's…"

"Shh! Keep it down." The man said.

"…Did he just speak Japanese?" V-mon asked.

"Yeah. Excuse me, sir." Hikari said.

"What?" The man said. He was a skinny man with black hair and glasses, and was wearing a sort of hat you'd see those explorer guys wearing. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"We're kind of lost and we were hoping that you could help us." Hikari said.

"Why should I help you?" The man said.

"…Well, we thought you'd just do us a favor." Daisuke said.

"No, I won't help you. Now get out of here." The man said.

Daisuke was about to tackle the guy and beat him up when the man said. "Wait. You said you were lost, right?"

"Right."

"Well, this is the perfect opportunity for me. The public will eat this up. Get the camera over here!" The man said. "Get the camera rolling."

The man straightened himself as his assistant prepared the camera.

"Rolling in 3…2…1."

"Elkson Unamai here in Scotland, where there have been increased sightings of the Loch Ness Monster. In the middle of all this, I have found some young kids, completely lost, no speaking the local language. And here I am, ready to give them the "Translator" Matter Wave. Here you go, kids." The man said as he gave Daisuke a translator Matter Wave through the Star Carrier.

Daisuke just stared at the man. He was just helping them now to increase his popularity.

"Well, kid, what do you say?" Unamai said.

Daisuke glared at the man for a few moments. And then he punched him straight in the face and he and V-mon grabbed Hikari and Tailmon and stormed the hell out of there.

"That was fun." Daisuke said, panting, once they were already far enough.

"You know, normally I don't approve of violence, but I'll agree with you on this one." Hikari said, laughing a bit.

"Wait, now that I think about it, we could have just searched for Hawkmon and Miyako on the Star Carriers.

Everyone paused for a moment before face-palming themselves.

"We are so stupid." Hikari said.

"Let's just find Miyako and Hawkmon and go." Daisuke said as he activated his Star Carrier. "Here it says that they are at…I don't freaking believe it."

"What? Where are they at?" Hikari asked.

"They're at the Loch Ness." Daisuke said. "How didn't I see this coming? We're gonna need to get a ride there." Daisuke said as he activated the translator and asked someone for a ride.

Once they arrived at the Loch Ness, they saw a n enormous crowd near the loch.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked a kid with dark skin, who was wearing a bandana a kung-fu belt.

"People are saying that they just spotted Nessie." The boy said.

"Nessie? As in the Loch Ness Monster?" Tailmon asked.

"The one and only." A Gaomon said.

"A Gaomon, you're type is pretty rare." V-mon said.

"That's ironic, coming from a V-mon." Gaomon replied.

"Seems like our partners already got along." Daisuke said, extending his hand. "I'm Daisuke."s

"Clark Lee." The boy said, shaking Daisuke's hand. "So, what are Japanese doing here?"

"We're searching for some friends. You got a signal, Hikari-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, she's nearby, right up ahead. Hawkmon is probably with her. Come on." Hikar said as she and Tailmon started walking ahead.

"Gotta go. Nice meeting you, Clark/Gaomon." Daisuke and V-mon said as they went ahead.

The group walked through the crowd until they found Miyako and Hawkmon.

"Miyako-san/Hawkmon!" Daisuke, Hikari, V-mon, and Tailmon said.

"Guys!" Miyako and Hawkmon said as they ran and hugged their friends.

"What're you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Well, last time I checked, I fell through a portal." Miyako said.

"No, I mean here, at Loch Ness." Hikari said.

"You won't believe it. I saw it! I saw the Loch Ness Monster!" Miyako said.

"Yeah, we were the first ones to see it." Hawkmon said.

"You saw the Loch Ness Monster?" Daisuke said.

Miyako and Hawkmon nodded.

"And so did the majority of the people here." Miyako said.

"You know, Miyako, Hawkmon, as much as that is really cool and all, we really need to go back home. Your parents are worried." V-mon said.

"Yeah, you're right." Miyako said.

"Where are you staying at?" Daisuke asked.

"A couple took us in when they found us passed out near here." Miyako said.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow." Daisuke said, so get ready."

"Since when are you giving orders?" Miyako asked.

"Since always." Daisuke said.

(Later that night)

Daisuke and V-mon lay in bed in the hotel. They were just getting ready to sleep when V-mon sat up suddenly.

"What's wrong, V-mon?" Daisuke asked.

"There someone on the Wave Road." V-mon said.

Daisuke put on his goggles to see somebody speed through the Wave Road.

"Come on." Daisuke said as he and V-mon pulsed in.

"Hey!" V-man said as he appeared on the Wave Road.

The figure suddenly turned revealing itself to be some kind of humanoid, blue wolf in a kimono, wearing boxer gloves. The figure suddenly rushed forward, and before V-man noticed, he was right in front of him, and the figure punched him, sending him flying back.

"Ow! What was that for?" V-man asked.

"Who are you?" The figure asked.

"Who are you? !" V-man asked.

"I asked first!" The figure said.

"Fine, I'm V-man. Now tell me who you are." V-man said.

"Are you the one who's been appearing throughout town recently?" The figure asked.

"Dude, that was not part of the deal." V-man said.

"Answer me. Are you the one responsible for the strange waves that have been appearing through town recently?" The figure asked.

"You answer me, first!" V-man said.

The figure suddenly rushed at V-man and started trying to attack him. V-man was able to block some of the punches and kicks, but the figure was too fast and soon, it was able to start landing solid blows. The figure gave V-man and elbow to the stomach, followed by a left uppercut and a reverse sidekick.

"Okay, that does it. You're going down." V-man said as he stood up. "EM Rush!"

V-man rushed forward at blinding speed gave a sidekick to the figures stomach before kicking him up in the air. V-man then jumped in the air at started launching punches at the figure. The figure was able to block some of the attacks, but V-man was moving too fast for him to keep up, and soon all of V-man's attacks started hitting him. V-man then punched him down to the Wave Road.

"V-Buster!" V-man fired shots from V-mon at the figure below.

As V-man landed, the figure slowly stood up.

"Not bad." The figure said.

"Right back at ya." V-man replied.

The two were about to charge at each other again when V-mon said "Stop!"

"What's wrong, V-mon?" V-man asked.

"I knew it. They have the say frequency. Daisuke, it's Clark and Gaomon." V-mon said.s

"Daisuke? V-mon?" The figure said.

"Clark?" V-man said. "I didn't know you were capable of wave changing."

"Well, I am. I'm Kung-fu Wolf." Kung-fu Wolf said.

"Sorry. About what happened earlier." V-man said.

"No problem. I also owe you an apology." Kung-fu Wolf said.

"But you said someone has been appearing mysteriously throughout town." V-man said.

"Yeah. Someone is up to something around here."

"You need help?" V-mon asked.

"No, we'll be fine." Kung-fu Wolf said.

"Okay, then. See ya." V-man said as he pulsed out.

(Meanwhile)

Miyako and Hawkmon laid in bed as they slept, until they were awoken by a noise. They went outside to see Unamai and his partner, a Gizamon going somewhere. They followed them until the Loch Ness.

"Materialize "Submarine"." Unamai said. And the next second, a submarine with a head that resembled that of a plesiosaurus appeared.

"No way." Miyako said. "The Nessie I saw was a fake."

"Come on, Miyako, we have to get out of here." Hawkmon said.

They stumbled back a bit, when they tripped and fall to the ground.

"Who's there? !" Gizamon said.

The two of them went and saw Miyako and Hawkmon.

"Well, looks like we got some little intruders." Unamai said. "Come here."

Unamai grabbed Miyako and Hawkmon and placed them inside the submarine.

"You're not telling anyone anything." Unamai said. "So how about you agree not to say anything, and we keep it our little secret."

"Never." Miyako replied.

"Well, then you can just stay there until you die." Unamai said.

And with that, he closed the submarine lid.

"Sorry, kids. But I got a deadline to meet. And besides, what would you do if you were in my situation? Would you try to find the truth or would you care more about Nessie?" Unamai said.

"I would create a Loch Ness Monster." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Gizamon said.

Aiza and Fantomon appeared.

"Do not be frightened." Aiza said. "I'm here to help you. With this…"

A small figure similar to a plesiosaurus appeared, and Aiza gave Unamai and Ancient Star Carrier.

"Just say "Wave Change", and everything will go according to plan. The ratings will be off the roof." Aiza said as he and Fantomon left.

"…Wave Change." Unamai said.

Unamai, Gizamon, and the small Plesiosaurus suddenly disappeared and within the Loch was an orange figure that resembled a Plesiosaurus.

"Yes. This will surely guarantee my success." Unamai, in his new form, Plesio Wave.

(The next day)

"Daisuke-kun! V-mon! Wake up!" Hikari said, knocking on the door repeatedly.

"What?" Daisuke said, barely awake.

"We have to go! Now! We have to find Miyako and Hawkmon!" Hikari said.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Their signals, it disappeared from the Star Carrier!" Hikari said.

"What?" Daisuke said, looking at Hikari's Star Carrier.

"It gets worse." Tailmon said.

"How?" V-mon asked.

"The Loch Ness Monster appeared at Loch Ness." Tailmon said. "It's on a rampage!"

"The Loch Ness Monster?" V-mon said. "Daisuke, we got to get there fast."

"Hikari-chan, head to the Loch Ness, maybe we might be able to get a lead on Miyako and Hawkmon." Daisuke said as he pulled out his Star Carrier and went to a wavehole. "Denpa Henkan! Motomiya Daisuke-On Air!"

Daisuke and V-mon fused into V-man and went immediately to the Loch Ness to find Kung-fu Wolf already there.

"Clark…" V-man said.

"Hey, V-man. So you also heard the news." Kung-fu Wolf said.

"Yeah. But that ain't no Nessie." V-man said, looking at Plesio Wave.

"No. EM waves, he's obviously an EM body." Kung-fu Wolf said. "So, what should we do?"

"We take him down, head on…" V-man said. "Wait a second, I'm getting a call."

V-man materialized the screen in front of him to see Hikari and Tailmon.

"Daisuke-kun! I found Miyako-san! She's in the bottom of the Loch Ness!" Hikari said.

"What? What's she doing there?" V-man asked.

"Unamai, she said he was the one who put her there. He's faking the whole Ness Monster thing. He trapped her and Hawkmon in a submarine to keep her silent." Hikari said.

"Don't worry, we'll get them." V-man said as he turned off.

"Unamai? He's responsible for all this?" Kung-fu Wolf asked.

"Apparently. Not that I'm surprised. Never did like the guy." V-man said. "Come on, let's take him down."

"V-Buster!" V-man fired several charged shots at Plesio Wave.

"Howl Punch!" Kung-fu Wolf punched Plesio Wave on the crown of his head, sending him back in the water.

"Look, it's Kung-fu Wolf!" A man from the crowd at the edge of the Loch Ness said.

"Who's the other guy with him?"

"I saw him in the news. He's supposed to be an oversea hero from Japan, just like Kung-fu Wolf. I think he's name was B-man."

"V-man!" V-man said.

"Don't feel bad. You're not really known around here." Kung-fu Wolf said.

"Yeah, I can see that." V-man said.

"The two heroes. Just like the script said." Plesio Wave said.

"Script?" Kung-fu Wolf questioned.

"Let me guess, Aiza and Fantomon are behind all this." V-man said.s

"Correct. They gave us this power." Plesio Wave said.

"Aiza and Fantomon?" Kung-fu Wolf asked.

"I'll explain later." V-mon said.

"You won't have a later. This is your doom!" Plesio Wave said as he fired a thunderbolt from his mouth at V-man, knocking him away.

"Growl Kick!" Kung-fu Wolf said as he kicked Plesio Wave on the top of the head again. Kung-fu Wolf then jumped in the air and started coming back down for axe kick.

Plesio Wave brought his head up, breaking the impact of the kick, making Kung-fu Wolf flip over, before slamming him away.

"Gotcha!" V-man said as he grabbed Wolf.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Cannon!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a cannon and Daisuke fired at Plesio Wave. "Stun-Knuckle!" V-mon turned into an electrified fist and V-man punched Plesio Wave, sending in deep into the water.

"In coming news. We have just learned the blue figure with Kung-fu Wolf is none other than Japanese counterpart of our hero known as V-man. As to what he's doing here? That's still a mystery." The reporter said.

(Meanwhile, at Satella Police HQ)

"Boss, you should check this out." A Satella Police officer said.

"What?" Kurashikku asked.

"Look at the TV."

Kurashikku looked at the TV to see V-man with Kung-fu Wolf, fighting against Plesio Wave.

"What? What the hell is he doing there?" Kurashikku said, looking at V-man.

(Meanwhile, in the Loch Ness)

"Stupid brat!" Plesio Wave said as it used "Aqua Fang" and tried to crunch V-man, who had to use all his strength to hold his mouth and not be crushed.

"Some help here!" V-man said.

"Coming!" Kung-fu Wolf said as he jumped into Plesio Waves mouths and sent a flurry of punches to the roof Plesio Wave's mouth, making the latter open it.

Just as V-man and Kung-fu Wolf jumped out, Plesio Wave launched another thunderbolt from his mouth, hitting V-man and Kung-fu Wolf point blank, knocking them back into the air, before causing a shockwave which triggered a tsunami, hitting V-man and Kung-fu Wolf, making them fall into the water.

As V-man sank in the water, he saw Plesio Wave approaching him. He could see the submarine Miyako and Hawkmon were being held in. He was losing consciousness. He couldn't give up. Not now.

V-man's eyes closed for a moment, before they opened, completely green.

"Green Shinobi!" V-man said as a whirlpool surrounded V-man, before he appeared in the Green Shinobi form. "Air Spread 3!" V-man said as V-mon turned into a cannon and he fired an air shot at Plesio Wave.

Plesio Wave rushed at V-man and tried to bite V-man, who was able to dodge before using "Grand Wave 3", kicking Plesio Wave into the air.

"Shinobi Star!" V-man threw several shuriken at Plesio Wave. "Kung-fu Wolf, now!"

"Shadow Smash!" Kung-fu Wolf appeared above Plesio Wave and started attacking him so fast, it appeared his had two clones were attacking him, before Kung-fu Wolf struck him back down towards the loch.

"Typhoon Dance!" V-man started spinning so faster in the water, the typhoon made a whirlpool. And as Plesio Wave fell into the whirlpool, V-man started spinning even faster, Plesio Wave caught up in whirlpool, before being tossed into the air and falling back down, hard. "Good that should take care of him for a while." V-man said as he returned to his normal form, before he started swimming towards where the submarine Miyako and Hawkmon where.

"Miyako, Hawkmon, I'll get you out of there." V-man said as he approached the submarine.

"V-man, behind you!" Hawkmon said.

V-man turned to see Plesio Wave really close to him, about to attack, when suddenly a figure extremely similar appeared out of nowhere and bit Plesio Wave's neck, tackling him away, while V-man just watched, dumbfounded.

"…V-mon?" V-man asked.

"…Yes?" V-mon asked.

"Was that who I think it was?" V-man asked.

"…Yeah. I think we just met Nessie." V-mon said.

"Well, we better get Miyako and Hawkmon out of here." V-man said as he picked up the submarine and swam back to the edge of the Loch Ness, where the crowd was.

He then opened the submarine, letting Miyako and Hawkmon out.

"Hey, look who I found in the loch." Kung-fu Wolf said as he threw Unamai and Gizamon to the ground, making them start to regain consciousness. "Found them floating on the loch."

"What was he doing in the Loch Ness?" A girl asked.

Miyako then told them everything. About how they faked the whole Nessie think and tried to kill them. The whole crowd was outraged and making accusations at Unamai and Gizamon, who tried to defend themselves, before the Satella Police arrested the two.

"Guess that ties-up this whole mess, huh, Wolf?" V-man asked.

"Sure does." Kung-fu Wolf said.

"I didn't know Satella Police was an international police force."

"They are. Ever since the Uproar Crisis, all countries are protected by the Satella Police."

"Come on, you two, let's see a handshake or a hug!" A reporter said.

"So, I guess this is the part where we shake hands." V-man said as he extended his hand.

"Sure is." Kung-fu Wolf said, shaking hands with V-man as the reporters started taking photos. "Thanks for all the help. Appreciate it."

"My pleasure. And who knows, someday you might do the same for me. So, I guess we'll be seeing each other around?" V-man said.

"Sure thing." Kung-fu Wolf said.

"See ya, Wolf." V-man said as he left.

"See ya, V." Kung-fu Wolf replied.

Hikari then received a call on her Star Carrier.

"That was some amazing teamwork." Hikari said.

"Thanks." V-man replied. "I'll be heading back to Japan."

"What, you're already leaving without us?" Miyako said.

"Yeah."

"Our flight is booked for tomorrow night, so we'll be back home the day after tomorrow." Tailmon said.

"Sure thing. See you guys in 2 days." V-mon said as he turned off the call.

(Meanwhile)

"Seems you were defeated yet again, Aiza, Fantomon." A figure said. "They are troublesome, aren't they? Ha ha…"

"Our deepest apologizes." Fantomon said.

"Lady Fuuma, the blue boy has gained control of the OOPArts. I do not think we should ignore him." Void said.

"Hmph, you're all pathetic." Takeru said.

"Do not underestimate them, Takeru, Patamon. I only mean to caution you, so I will not mince words." Void said. "I do not know if you possess the power to defeat them."

"What are you saying? !" Takeru said. "Are you saying we're inferior to them? !"

"You're not inferior. Evenly matched, perhaps. And on normal circumstances, you're obviously the superior one. But I do not have to tell you of the OOPArts terrible power."

"Takeru, Patamon, there is but one way for you to defeat them. Take this. It's the Indie Proof." The figure said.

"Do we have to tell you again? We don't need your help." Patamon said.

"That's a shame. You're the only who can use the you-know-what." The figure said.

"Whatever." Takeru said.

"Watch the way you address Lady Fuuma." Aiza said.

"Ha ha ha. Leave them, Aiza. I'm not going to force them to take it. I'm counting on their power to aid us. But enough of that. Now the reason why we are here." The figure said. "There is a group of people who believe in the ancient power of Mu. There might be traces of Mu there. I want someone to investigate it. Takeru, Patamon, I want you to abandon your quest for the OOPArts and go investigate."

"Sure, whatever." Takeru said as he and Patamon started leaving.

"Boys. This land interests you because of its connection to Mu, right?" The figure asked.

Takeru and Patamon ignored the woman and left.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. And please, review.<p> 


End file.
